


A Unicorn Captain, Retcon, and Dinner, Oh My!

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: A short Tosh/Owen story based on the prompt: So, what’s your excuse?” “Uh……. I was distracted by a unicorn?” (via suddenlyprompts.tumblr.com)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“So what’s your excuse?” Tosh asks Owen, hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

“Uh... I was distracted by a unicorn?” Owen responds confusedly. 

“Owen, I’m being serious! I waited for you at the restaurant for an hour!” Tosh yelled.

“I am being serious, Tosh!” Owen yelled in response. 

“Out of everything that could come out of the rift, you say a unicorn!” Tosh yelled.

“If you didn’t want to have dinner with me, you could’ve just said so. No need to put on an elaborate escape plan.” Tosh spoke quietly, face downwards toward the floor.

“For Christ’s sake Tosh, I’m serious. I got tied up here with Jack.” Owen assured the technology genius.

“I thought you said you were distracted by a unicorn?” Tosh questioned.

“Okay, when I say unicorn I mean Jack glued a bloody pen to his forehead and decided to run around the Hub naked and neighing.” Owen said and shivered.

“I’d really like some retcon right now.” Owen said and Tosh giggled.

“I’m majestic and you know it.” Came Jack’s voice through their earbuds.

“Yeah, all of us have been listening in.” Jack spoke again before they could ask. 

“I suggest flowers, Owen.” Ianto said.

“Roses or get out, am I right Tosh?” Gwen asked. 

“Who wants to help me get this pen off my forehead?” Jack asked.

“Come on; let’s go get a late dinner. You can buy me flowers while we’re out.” Tosh said and held out her hand to Owen. Owen took her hand and the two of them left the Torchwood base.

“So… Jack as a unicorn, eh?” Tosh asked at dinner. 

“No. We are not talking about Jack. I want to forget this ever happened.” Owen said.

“Tell me and I’ll give you some retcon?” Tosh offered.

Owen thought it over as his date looked at him with a hopeful expression.

“Deal but I warned you it’s… Jack.” Owen said.

Tosh laughed and clapped her hands in excitement as Owen began his story.

Later that night, the two of them took retcon while Jack watched them on the CCTV feeds and laughed, he’ll do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
